Exercise devices having a limited and controlled path of motion may become monotonous to use over time. Some exercise devices may provide a greater degree of freedom of motion. However, existing exercise devices do not fully take advantage of such freedom of motion to fully engage persons exercising to enhance the overall exercising experience.